My heart not yet mended
by DeceasedAngel
Summary: Max was pushed out of the flock. She ends up going to her mothers and staying ther. But will acting like a regular teenager get her into more trouble than she bargained for? Will she meet some people from her past 300years ago. Fang red head wonder.METT
1. Chapter 1

_**Dead ends**_

I'm all alone

By myself

In the dark

Wishing the world would just end

Wishing for something I can't have

Living in hiding

Of what I am

Tired of waiting for myself to love

Tired of waiting for him

Tired of faith and hope

Cause I have none

Living amongst the dead

And people of immortality

Why am I alive

But yet so dead

Why are the others so bright

And so alive

Washing away the blood on my hands

Arms

Neck

Body

Soul

Why am I the one who hurts

When I've been all but pleasant

And kind

Wishing the world would just end

Is just another dead end

Chapter one

Max Pov

"Mom why are you leaving again? Where are you going?" She leaves all the time. Now that she has a new man she turns her back to me.

"I met this guy around 6 months ago and we started to talk and then he left about 3 days ago. We talked on the phone, I, we decided that I should come over and stay at his house for a while. " She is such a child. I swear she is. Everytime we get into an argument she wants to go head and yell that she is the mother, the adult but yet she acts like an irresponsible child.

"How long?"

"I don't know 2 months.":

"2 months, that's a little bit long don't you think?"

" Max I am a 30 year old woman, Ella's 20 living with her boyfriend and you are able to take care of your self. Max you'll be fine, you always are. Max you'll be fine, your not with those people anymore are you, Max?"

"Where are you going?" Sighing my mother looked at me with solem eyes.

" Forks Washington, I'll be staying with Charlie in case you want to know."

"When are you leaving?" Looking ashen my mother mumbled today, now at 7:30. What? Max , calm and composed.

"Have fun." Her face scrunched up into sorrow but happiness and relief.

"Bye, if any thing happens call me. Max your not hanging out with those people again are you?" Shit, dang she is so observant.

" Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring."

"The phone, I'll get it."

Saved by the bell. Running to the phone as a quick escape I nearly tripped on my own feet.

"Hello who is this?"

"Max you owe me.

Sorry I know that it is short and everything. Sorry I'll promise to write more if 2 people review. Hope you liked it! Oh the poem I wrote.


	2. Chapter 2 chap 2

_The pain _

_Its clear my dear_

_The pain has taken me_

_I let it take me_

_for one last ride _

_maybe i'll make it _

_maybe i won't_

_but I think now _

_is the time_

_to tell you_

_I love you_

_Always_

_and_

_Forever_

I am in so much shit. What am I going to do. What am I going to do? Mom good mom, I'll tell mom.

"Max you ok? Who was it?"

"No one just a a person trying to sell." Sell drugs. Damn Max you've sold your heart to the wrong man. Several times. Damn I made a deal with the devil and now I can't get out I'm trapped and I'm not even in a cage. Max calm and collected. Come on calm and collected. I'm broke and I owe him 7 thousand. What am I going to do. Mom took my card away, and barley lets me out of her sight. Won't let me work because of what happened last time.

The memory came to me like it was happening right then.

I was working in bar over on silver brook Island. It was a hot cool sexual tension in the air kind of club. I was serving this man a drink when two strong big large hands snaked around my waist. Turning me roughly around they gripped my hair and twisted my face to look into those bright brown eyes. I dropped my trey and fear, and why you ask me why I am scared of this little scrawney human well because he held my life in his hands. Still does. The mans drink that I had been ready to serve spilled all over the man and well he jumped up and tried to fight devil. Devil broght out a knife and put it to my neck and smiled against my skin. His lips and arms were freezing cold as if they didn't have any heat anymore.

Then he whispeard that if I came with him and did as he said he wouldn't hurt me. So I agread and he dragged me out of the bar with everyone following out of the bar with no complications. Then before anyone could say or do anything he ran with me into the moonless night. The next morning I found myself in the hospital. My lungs burned as well as my body from head to toe. Then in exgrushiating waves of increasing pain I was put under. It still didn't work later on I found myself on a cold hard bed and a white cover over my head and body. All I remember was the strange sensation of sensational bliss and a pair of red dialated set of pupils and a pair of fangs.

After that I became thirsty hungry and extremly irritable. I was always hungry even though I had already eaten. My eyes had changed to the color of a bright exotic blue and green. My left eye was green and my right blue. My eyes also became anima. Big doe sad bright eyes. My hair I died black and had strips of silver. I became unhealthly addictated to vampires and werewolf stories. I bacame quiet emotionless so called "depressed" and a cutter. I knmow I hate needles but I found a way to get the hunger to stop. Drugs. Drugs put the ringing and the hunger and pain out of my mind. Its like for one second in my life I feel at peace. After a while I became hooked and then right at the time that I needed it the most my dealer had left and I was stranded for a week with out any thing. So I tried alcohol. It worked some but left me still able to hear the world and there happi lives around me. The laughing singing the joy. Everyone says that people are scared of things because they don't know what they are. But I think they're scared because they do know what these monsters are and what they can do.

Finnaly after about 3 days of living off of alcohol not being able to swallow anything with out it comming back up I found a dealer. His name was Devil. Th man who I had unintentially sighned my soal to. The man who's made my life living hell until a month ago when I got busted selling drugs to people by the police for a week I was interrogated but I didn't say a thing I also went to rehab and that lasted al but a day before the month was over. I've been out of that place and home for all but a day and the devil is back. He's back to collect my soal and I owe him big time.

Mom can I get some money for the days that you are gone?"

"Max I'll give you your cedit card but I still don't trust you and neither does your father so you'' only be able to take out 30 dollars every two weeks. Don't try to use more bacause your father has already put itr so that you can only take out 30. Oh and Ella's going to be checking on you. Don't bother her and her husband you hear. They've only been married for 2 months and they don't need you depressing spirits to exstinguish that love. Just because you've lost all hope on yourseld don't let people's hope for you die to. And I want you to clean yourself up I won't have you dirt and spoiled smelling. You smell like a dead carcass." Not even smiling I glared at her and stomped all the way upstairs. I haven't seen my mother since she dropped me home yesterday. She then went to the bar. You see me and mother aren't cool anymore. She doesn't trust me. Slamming my bedroom door I heard her slam the front door. She had been trying to sneak out of the house and leave me. So I confronted her. Her bags were already packed in the car.

Though it kind of hurt me to see that everyone had moved on and almost forgotten about me. Hey the world does't revolve around me I guess. As the saying goes. Mother doesn't really care any more. and she can go and love whoever the hell she wants and when and if she dies before me I won't even care. Ella wasn't at all excited to see me. She ran to the house from her house about a block away and ran up ths stairs and when she reached and found me she screamed at me. She wished that I had died and that I would never come back and that I had hurt all of them and that she would kill me herself if she could but sionce its against the law she wouldn't want to go to jail because or for me and that I wasn't worth the time. But yet she was screaming at me. Itold her so and she took a sharp object off the my desk and then screamed that I deserved to be alon and that it was might falt the flock had left me. I was rude and selfish and I was nothing but a girl a stranger. She through the object at me and then ran out the door. I picked it up as the front door slamed closed and saw that it was the last picture I had ever and would ever take of the flock.

Who needs a loving caring family that when times get rough the fall apart. Who needs a fanily that isn't ther for you and moves on. Who need s a family at all not me

_**The lights once bright are now dark**_

_**The love I had is now gone**_

_**My heart once restless**_

_**Is now silent**_

_**My faith once young**_

_**is old and fragile**_

_**My being once everything**_

_**Is now gone**_****

**_(aka : Deceased Angel_**

**_Please Review and give some ideas_**

**_Won't write until I get 4 reviews more reviews_**

**_Even if they say this sucks_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_YAH I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING LATELY BUT SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK ARE HOLDING ME UP. THIS IS GOING TO BE SHORT. Sorry_**

What the heck am I going to do? What am I going to do. Damn't he'l probably force me to do something. He forced it on me before. The night of the accident. Now I'm a monster. And he's a real monster in the soul heart and body. Though I don't know if I can take any more. I'm never teired which leaves me room to think about things I don't want to think about. The flock me my family and how I btrayed them and there trust. But its not like they were there for me when things got rough. No they all remembered the bad things I lied to them. Did they ask why? No They just assumed I was always a drug attic and thats why the flock left. Never asked if they left me.

You see after we escaped the scshool thanks to my help we went and bought a house and 3 cars. Though I must admit I am greatful for the doctors giving iggy's sight back. Anyways we were going to school then and I found Fang with red head wonder. A different one. Though I was his girlfriend so I dumped him. When I did after that a boy I met at the cafe became my friend and then we bacme boyfriend and girlfriend. So then I was really happy. Next thing you know he proposed to me. I said yes. Yes because I loved him with all of my heart. So yes. Now I was really happy. Well then he told me what he was a vampire. Yah I know. I didn't think anything surprised me anymore. But when I showed him my wings he was just as amazed and awed like I was about his so called disease. Well when I told fANG he went balistic and said that either I don't get married and I could stayt with the flock or if I don't I would have to leave. So I chose Ash my fiance. Then the next day he came and told me that he had to go for a little while. That he would be back and that he loved me. I waited 7 months not so much as a card or phone call. So I moved to my mothers. But then after the accident I didn't know what happened to me. I didn't even know the DEMON was a vampire. Surprise Can anything get any worse. Hitorical question


End file.
